The Mystery's Within
by fluffyspet2005
Summary: Kagome is dead, Now Her reincarnation must face new challenges like going to highschool while fighting demons has the rest of the gang aswell.....


Hey guys this story is about kagomes reincarnation, And how she deals with every thing just finding it out In a day. and yes I have put her with Sesshomaru sorry about the lac of detail. tell me what you thought and make sure to review thanks.

**

* * *

**

**The Mysterys Within**

It was monday the first day and, Stacy was heading to Myrthology class. But when she got there she noticed something was different. Besides the fact she didn't know any one because she was new at the school. But there was a guy there with mid-back silver hair and, cold amber eye's sitting right beside her.

**_"Hmm wonder who he is"_** Stacy thought

Then the teacher announced "Class we have a new students Sesshomaru Trashio will you pleas tell us something about yourself"

When sesshomaru didn't answer " sesshomaru" she said in a warning voice

"I don't think he feels like answering Stacy said

"Did I ask for you to defend me wench" Sesshomaru said

"oh well sorry you ass, has the lord of fluff lost his ability to be polite or was it that you never had the ability" Stacy shot back

To say the class was stocked would be an understatement. But Sesshomaru kept his cold mask in place.

"You will whatch your tounge wench and it's Lore Of The West not fluff" Sesshomaru stated

"What ever" Stacy Said and then mumbled "fluffy" and sighed.

That surprized Sesshomaru even though he would never amit it.

At the end of class Stacy was the first one out the door. When she got to english there was another new student Inu yasha Trashio,he seemed alright at least. Plus he didn't ingor the teacher. At the end of that class Inu yasha asked if he could hang out with Stacy and her friends of corse she agreed.

When they got there Stacy introduced him to her friends sango, miroku and shippo. They all started talking so Stacy just zoned out.

**_"whats going on with those dreams I always have, are they my memories from past lives and now there coming real. Inu yasha and Sesshomaru are so familiar" _**Stacy thought

"Hey stacy" Sango said

"Ah yeah' Stacy replied

"Have you had any of those dreams about your past lives, you no the ones from when you were kagome" Sango asked

" Umm yeah although I'm really confused about them. For some reason in the dreams I'm now a demon and both umm... you no guy's are my mates. I really don't understand this at all" Stacy said

" Under stand what?" Sango asked

" Well Inu yasha and Sesshomaru are excatly the same as the guy's in the dream except that they wear conceling spells and are 500 years older. I don't know , I'm just trying to peice this altogether and remember but somethings stopping me" she said

"Shit" Inu yasha cursed "Kag... Imean Stacy can I talk to you alone" Inu asked

"O.k, see ya guys later" stacy said

10 mins later they came up to Sesshomaru.

"Inu yasha what do you want?" sesshomaru growled

"I found her" Inu yasha said

"ha you couldn't have found Kagome she's dead" Sesshomaru said

Stacy got mad " Asshole the only reason you brought me to your brother,was to tall him I'm kagome's reincarnation well I could have told you that. But you know what it makes sence, those memory's were you guys . How did this happen and why me you know how to get ride of whats stopping me from remembering don't you? What is it?" she yelled

They were both shocked and nither one said any thing.

"Fine if you two don't tell me. I'm going to go tell miroku I'll bare his children' Stacy said

There eyes got bigger but still they said nothing.

Stacy started to walk away. Inu yasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other and nodded they went up to her and picked her up and ran to their mansion.

They were there within minutes when they put her down, they were in sesshomaru's room

" What the fuck is going on?" stacy said

" You wish to reclaim your memories and become what you are do you not?" Sesshomaru said

"No shit shurlock" She replied

" The only way for that to happen is for you to become both our mates once again" Sesshomaru said

Stacy was more than shocked "**_karmi knew I wouldn't want to dam it "_**

****I have no other choice do I?"

"No" he simply stated

**_"Why me why couldn't I Be normal. I gess I have no choice I need to remember"_** she thought "Fine, But can you keep koga away from me, dam wolf is anoying" she said.

" Dam right he is" Inu yasha said

Sesshomaru just watched in amusment

"O.k we might as well get this over with" Stacy said

----------------------------------- Incert Lemon----------------------------------

The next day Stacy looked in the mirror. She now had Mid-back Black hair with blue tips. She was now 5,8 feet tall and had 2 dark blue stripes on eirther cheekand a blue cresent moon with a star on her forhead that changed color to fit her outfit or mood.but the thing that caught her attion was the bite mark on her neck.

Then Sesshomaru walked into the room.

Stacy turned to him "Care to help with a conceling spell?" she asked

Sesshomaru waved his hand and her ears looked normal ,her markings disappeared and her claws retracted but her hair stayed the same.

"hey umm...sesshomaru?" she asked

"Yes" he replyed

" why is it i'm only mated with you and I look like myself again" Stacy asked

Sesshomaru looked at her a if to say what. Then said "what do you mean"

"Well the mark is only that of yours , and when Inu yasha went to touch me last night, he was flung into the wall and passed out. You said I had to mate with both of you to get my powers back" she said

"Inu yasha's soul was never mentto be with kagome. He was ment to be with kikyo and kagome wasn't kikyo's reincarnation she some how had 75 percent of her own soul and 25of kikyo's they some how mended together. Kagome was never ment to love Inu yasha she was ment to train with himand become strong then the other 25of her soul would return to her and they would ment together along with other powerful priestess's and demonress's to become "you" But some how she fell in love with Inu yasha and myself your soul was never ment to be with Inu yasha that is why he was flung into the wall. Your soul was ment to join mine as it has. But kagome never finished what she should have and only you can revive kikyo so Inu yasha and her can be reunited and fulfill their destiony"

"OH" was all Stacy could saybefore it sunk in. It was then that she relized that she did indeed love Sesshomaru and smiled.

"OMG" she suddly shouted

"What" Sesshomaru said

" We're gonna be late for school if we don't leave in an hour & I need a shower & clothes" Stacy said

Sesshomaru sighed "Women" "follow me" he said

Stacy did as she was told when they got to Sesshomaru's room. Stacy gave him a funny look as if to say "what the heck"

"You are now my mate and assuch you will share my personal chambers. You have your own closet in there have fun" "sigh" Sesshomaru finished what he had to say.

"OMG ur the best love ya" she said as she ran into the room.

Sesshomaru's only thought was **_"she loves me" _**Before he smiled and walked away.

* * *

Well thats it for now sorry but I don't know when I'll be able to update k byes 


End file.
